Sanae Kochiya
Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗, Kochiya Sanae) is the main protagonist of Danmaku Tendancy, and a supporting character in Spell Card is Impossible. Besotted with Suwako Moriya, Sanae also appears as an ally among the group agreeing to watch for the murderer terrorizing Mayohiga Town. Appearance Sanae is a relatively tall woman with a medium build. In her first appearance in Danmaku Tendancy, she wears a white sleeveless top with a blue skirt covered in light blue polka dots and stripes. She has long light green hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She also wears a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head. In Spell Card is Impossible her outfit now features detached sleeves, a blue trim on her top, white ankle high socks and brown shoes. It has been noted by Eirin that her looks haven't changed much since the incident with the Oni which was almost 18 years ago besides her hairstyle. Though she notes that Kaguya had not changed much over the years either, despite both of them being around 30 years old at the time of Spell Card is Impossible. Personality Sanae is confident, energetic and dutiful, sometimes too much so, and tends to get carried away easily or have trouble thinking for herself. She also appears to be something of a geek, making references to popular culture and having knowledge of advanced scientific concepts. She finds unusually great fun in solving incidents, seeming to view herself as the hero of a fantasy novel or video game as was the case during the return of the Oni. She is by her own admission a playful woman and prefers fooling around over having any responsibility. Her most hated sentences are "hard work" and "work hard", and still had to be pushed to train her Ripple talent in spite of facing certain death. Sanae also has a fairly goofy side, and spends half of her fights enjoying having outsmarted her current enemy with incredibly zany schemes, which take her opponents by surprise by how silly her plans are at first sight. She also has a love for cute things and cute people, shown by her obsessive love for Suwako, which she explains as appreciation for cute girls rather than handsome men, whom she considers boring, and admits outright to being a lesbian in Spell Card is Impossible. Her love takes an overtly psychopathic turn when she decides to kidnap Suwako and attempt to brainwash her into reciprocating her feelings. Upon Suwako's revolt, she goes completely berserk and is willing to hurt, or even kill Suwako in order to keep her for herself. Once she is defeated, and then immediately saved by Suwako in spite of what she put her through, Sanae sees the error of her ways, becoming genuinely infatuated by her heroism, and as such begins to fully respect hier privacy and feelings. After beginning a true relationship with Suwako she appears much more mellow and relaxed. Abilities Sanae inherited the Ripple style of martial arts from Ripple Master Byakuren Hijiri. In addition, she uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse her foes. After her Ripple training, Sanae frequently combines her Ripple with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later on, she develops a Standmaku after being pierced with the Bow and Arrow at some unknown point between Standmaku Crusaders and Spell Card is Impossible. Her Standmaku Love Plus is bound to her hair, enabling her to spontaneously extend it, grasp heavy objects securely, and strike, smother or infect human targets.